Baby Names
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: **TATE!** *FINAL CHAPTER UP* Kate’s pregnant and their deciding baby names, well Kate is, and Tony well you know Tony! Their in for a surprise too! Reader choice for next chapter! Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Well this can be a One shot or I can write one more chapter!**

**Please Review and let me know if you like it. :D**

**My first NCIS fic I will probably write a sequel to because so many people asked for one, but just not yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't anything! I wish I did! Then I'd be rich!**

* * *

Tony and Kate were lying on the bed thinking up names for their unborn baby daughter. Kate was six month pregnant and her stomach was showing like she was already nine months pregnant.

Kate was serious about the names while Tony was well Tony.

"How about Gertrude?" Tong laughed at Kate's scrunched up face

"Gertrude!? I'm not having my baby's name as Gertrude! My turn"

"Amelia?" Kate asked

"Nah I dated a girl called Amelia once, she was stuck up"

"Josephine?"

"It sounds like a boys name" Kate exclaimed

"Jinger with a J"

"DiNozzo were NOT naming a cat"

"Hey I think Jinger is a great name" Tong told her. He moved his face closer to Kate's belly and asked the baby

"What do you think baby Jinger? You like that"

"If its mommy doesn't like it, I doubt baby like it" Kate said sternly

She pushed Tony's head away from her.

"Okay I got a good one how about …..Emanuelle"

"No way! Any way kids will cheek her at school calling her manual"

"Rhonda! It's perfect" he laughed

"She's not a car Tony!" she elbowed him as much as she could in her condition.

"You'll love this one Ursula"

"Let me guess you got that out of Tarzan"

"Shoshanna, Margot, Daphne Nyree, Nyssa, Petra, Genevieve or Desiree?"

"No, No, No, No and No!" Kate screamed

Tony just laughed. He didn't like the names either but he loved pissing Kate off especially when she was Pregnant she was so much fun to taese.

"I like Marissa" Kate smiled at the name

"Yeah Marissa is a nice name and I don't care if you dated a Marissa, DiNozzo!"

"It's okay but honestly I like Kyra! And just for the record I didn't date a Marissa"

"Kyra yeah that's okay too"

"So we agree Marissa or Kyra depending on which one she looks like yeah?" Kate asked

"Yeah but I really like Kyra!"

"Marissa Caitlin DiNozzo or Kyra Caitlin DiNozzo" Kate smiled

"Wait your going to give it my last name?" he asked shocked

"Yeah I think they should be named after their father I was"

Tony leaned up to Kate and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Thank You"

* * *

**Should I write the next Chapter? Or leave it at that!**

**Let me know! Please Review! :)**

**Latz xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**The last chapter up as promised! :) Hope you guys love reading it as much as i did writing it!**

**Can I just say that we need more TATE fics going on! There isn't enough!**

**Sorry you had to wait long! And THANK YOU!! to everyone who reviewed! You guys mean the world to me! :D**

* * *

Labour…

Kate screamed and squeezed Tony's hand. "Your doing good Katie, keep going"

"DiNozzo don't you dare call me Katie!" she gasped

"A few more pushes Miss Todd & should do it" the midwife calmly told Kate

"A few more pushes!? You try doing a few more pushes see how you like it darling!" she screamed at the nurse.

"Sorry she's not normally like this! She's more calm" Tony apologised to the midwife

"It's okay, it's understandable" She smiled

"Anthony DiNozzo don't you ever touch me ever again" Kate squeezed his hand tighter and he was sure it was going to get amputated if she kept carrying on.

He gulped

"I can see the head!" the midwife shouted

"One more push Caitlin and it will all stop" Kate screamed so hard and heard her baby crying she looked down at her daughter.

"She's beautiful little girl" the midwife exclaimed

Tony and Kate beamed at their daughter. She was screaming like a true DiNozzo.

"WOW Kate you did it, I think she looks like a Kyra, what do you think?" Tony asked

"She does look like a Kyra..Kyra it is then" Tony leaned into kiss Kate. After the kiss they looked towards their daughter who was still with the midwives.

The midwives were whispering to each other

"What? What's wrong?" Kate shouted. She looked at Tony who also seemed to be petrified.

"Tony what's wrong? Do something!" Kate shouted angrily

"Everythings fine, It's nothing to worry about" One of the midwives answered for Tony

"Then why do you look like that? Like somethings wrong" Tony rambled

"You seem to be having twins Caitlin but the ultra sound didn't pick up on it. It may be the reason why you were so large during your pregnancy" the head midwife explained

Kate sighed

"Twins! As in two babies?" Tony said

"Yes two babies"

"Well Where is the other one then?" Tony asked

They looked down at Kate "Oh No no way it hurts too much! You said one more push and it will be over"

"Come Kate you can do it" Tony encouraged her

"Why don't you try doing it DiNozzo see if its easy!" Kate screamed back

"You have to push soon Caitlin, the baby has to come out" the midwife said

Kate pushed hard and grabbed Tony's other hand as well and squeezed them both hard.

_Hell if she was going to be in pain because of him, he was going to be in some pain too!_

Kate carried on pushing for three more minutes and out popped out their second baby

"It's a girl too" the midwife informed them

"Did you hear that Kate two girls!"

"Yeah Tony I did I'm not deaf!" she sighed. She was worn out.

They looked at their second daughter.

"Hey look Kate we get one each! You can your Marissa and I'll have my Kyra" Tony smiled

He looked down at Kate to see she had eyes closed.

She must be knackered!

He kissed her temple and wondered off to the nurses to see his other two beautiful girls

* * *

Abby squealed into the room, Gibbs, the director, Ducky and McGee also came into the room but much quietly.

"So were is she?" Abby jumped up and down

"Their over there but be careful Abbey their sleeping" Kate whispered

"Their?" The group asked simultaneously.

"Yep! twins" Tony told them and looked at their shocked faces. Even Gibbs seemed shocked. He always told them to expect the unexpected.

"You didn't tell us you were having twins" Abbey whispered back

"We would have if we knew! This came as a little shock to us too" Tony told them

"Can I hold one of them?" Abbey asked

"Sure" Tony picked up one of the twins up and gave her to Abbey. Then he picked the other up and gave it to McGee.

"Aww their soo cute"

"Are they identical or Non-identical?" Jenny asked

"Non-identical so it's easy to tell them apart" Kate smiled

"So what are their names?" McGee asked

"Well the one you have is Kyra Caitlin DiNozzo, she's the oldest weighing 6lb, 7 oz. and the one Abbey has is Marissa Caitlin DiNozzo, weighing 6 lb, 2oz"

They passed the babies to Gibbs and Jenny who eagerly took them.

"My dear these two are the most beautiful babies i have ever seen" Ducky said as he gave floweres to Kate and a small kiss on the cheek

"We want to ask you something Gibbs, would you like to be their godfather?" Gibbs looked between the Kate & Tony

"I'd be honoured but why me?" Tony swore he saw a smile from Gibbs lips

"You're the only person we know who would kill anybody who tried to hurt either of them" Tony told him

"Anyway for the godmother we'd like Abbey" Kate looked up at her best friend

"Me! YAY! I' love too" she screamed

At the sound of Abbey screeching the babies both woke up and started crying.

"Oops!"

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Did you like it, Hate it or Love it?**

**Did you think there was going to be Twins? **

**If you knew me it wouldn't be such a shock, I'm a twin!**

**Did you like the names? It took me ages to pick the perfect names for the Todd-DiNozzo Twins! **

**Review & lemme know!**

**Latz xxx**


End file.
